Gothicmione
by tanx
Summary: Hermione went through some...err...changes over the summer. But sadly one of our favourites is dead so she and Harry learn to deal...together (wink wink) (Rating may go up.) R
1. Change is inevitable

Disclaimer - Don't own the characters sept' I own the plot and anything else you don't recognise.  
  
A/N - This may just be a short ficlet or I might, depending on its success, turn it into a full-fledged fan fic. I'll have t see how it goes.  
  
Gothicmione - by Tanx  
  
Hermione Granger had gone through some changes over the summer.  
  
She had died her hair black and had it permanently straightened, always wore heavy black eyeliner and dark lipstick and she had also obtained many peircings, one of which was in her nose, the next a stud under her lip and one through her right eyebrow which was the most recent.  
  
Hermione Granger had also taken a huge risk and pierced her tongue . . .herself.  
  
When Harry Potter had first seen his friend, his eyes had traced her body - every curve, every bump, every piercing. He looked mildly pleased, yet also mildly alarmed.  
  
'Mione,' he said, 'what happened? I mean . . .I like it but . . .what happened?'  
  
Hermione Granger took a massive risk on that first meeting. She ttok his face by her white hand and pulled him to her.  
  
'What happened? I grew up.' She said barely audibly, after kissing her best friend for the first time in her life.  
  
* * *  
  
So what did you think? Should I continue? That was just an introduction I think so REVIEW and tell me where 2 go!!!  
  
Love, Tanx 


	2. Flaming Harry

Disclaimer - yada yada yada I don't own it  
  
Reviewers - Thankyou so much to the people who were nice and told me to keep on writing. And to 'FlamingPheonix2' - did you not actually READ the story? It was just an introduction.which means it's MEANT to be short. Jeez take a chill pill and maybe one for PMS while you're at it. But thanx for the criticism anyway, it only reminded me about what I should fix. LOL.  
  
Any further flames are kinda dumb coz' I'll just laugh at them . . .flames r furrrrrny!  
  
Gothicmione  
  
~Flaming Harry~  
  
It was two weeks after Hermione Granger and Harry Potter had seen each other and they were quite a bit closer than they would have thought.  
  
For one thing, they were now apparently 'a couple,' and they walked around, most of the time, holding hands.  
  
Another change that had occurred was that Hermione's image has sunk into Harry. She had basically given him a complete makeover and now he. . .too . . .was a goth.  
  
Harry Potter could not explain what he was feeling when he was kissing her. It was like a flame inside of him (and not where you think I mean . . .sicko) and this flame spread throughout his whole body, making him shiver. Hermione felt much the same. The result of this was inevitable . . .eventually, they were going to sleep together.  
  
* * * Draco Malfoy was walking down the dungeons corridor, unusually, he was alone. He spotted the couple, hand in hand, talking animatedly. Despite their appearance, they looked like a genuine happy couple.  
  
And . . .as to be expected . . .Draco Malfoy was, for the first time in his life, jealous.  
  
'Well well well . . .if it isn't Pothead and his little girlfriend. Funny, I thought you freaks only came out at night.'  
  
Harry Potter smirked (A/N:hang on . . . let's go over that again, major reversal of roles here) HARRY POTTER SMIRKED. He looked at his girlfriend and walked on with her, to potions, still smiling.  
  
Draco hissed and walked the other way, the look on his face could be framed and sold.  
  
* * * Well that's about it for now. I'll write more when I have more time . . .if you review.  
  
Love, Tanx 


	3. Ron's brief episode

But before the story, a Harry Potter commercial -  
  
'Gee Ron, I have this problem . . .I got with Hermione and . . .well . . .I got warts . . .you know where . . .'  
  
'Oh Harry! Just use new improved 'Wizards Hats.'  
  
Voiceover - 'That's right, kids! Protect your WAND from HOGWARTS when entering her CHAMBER OF SECRETS with new and improved WIZARDS HATS.'  
  
LOL! Sorry couldn't resist. (And thankyou BooBooBlue for the rights to that joke.)  
  
Disclaimer - Don't own it  
  
Reviewers - Again, thankyou. I'm utterly bewildered by the prospect that this fic, which I wrote in less than 3 minutes, has managed to get more reviews than my eleven chapter story that has been posted since like January . . .confusing stuff . . .  
  
Just to clear something up - Each chapter is basically the perspective or atleast life of one of one or two of the main characters in HP. This chapter is Ron, last chapter was Harry and Draco, first chapter was Hermione. Because this is an unusual and not so common concept, I'll try to do it for nearly everyone there is, if that's even possible before I have a mental breakdown. (LOL!) Sorry. I'm babbling again.  
  
Flamers - Yeah, whatever. I'm still finding these funny. To quote yourself, 'you're wasting valuable computer space.' LOL.  
  
Gothicmione (Doncha' just love that title? I do anyways . . .*crawls into corner and whimpers now* . . .)  
  
Chapter 3 - Ron's brief episode  
  
Ron Weasley was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that his two best friends were now 'together.' He could no longer walk with the two of them without feeling completely shunned, barred, lonerated, nigelated, CUT! (There's some adjectives for you, FlamingPheonix2.)  
  
He would attempt to include himself in their highly amusing conversations, but just felt that he didn't belong. He was now an outsider at school, just like he always was at home.  
  
The other thing that was bugging Ron was that HE had always wanted, lusted after Hermione. HE was the one who was always supposed to end up with her.  
  
Harry got with Cho, Draco got with Pansy, Oliver got with Angelina, Percy got with Penelope, HE GOT WITH HERMIONE! That was the way it had to be.  
  
The first time Ron saw his best friends kiss, well, things got a little out of hand, shall we say?  
  
* * * FLASHBACK * * *  
  
Ron is leaving the breakfast table, full having just had a 'sausage eating contest' with Lee Jordan, and he strolls off the closest bathroom to do his morning after breakfast business (aww come on, everyone does it after breakfast, it's like a frickin' unseen rule!!!) and that bathroom just happens to be the deserted bathroom of Moaning Myrtle. (Also home to the Chamber of Secrets.)  
  
So he's walking, walking, and lo and behold, up against the second bathroom cubicle, Ron's favourite cubicle, his two best friends . . .leaning against each other, in a rather compromising position, a 'passionate embrace.'  
  
'Oh my . . .Harry . . .Hermione?! When did?! What the?!' Aaaaaaand he fainted, then and there.  
  
* * *  
  
So, my pretties, who should be next? Do we want more Draco? Maybe, I was thinking next we could have Ginny's POV then maybe one of the TEACHERS! Coolies.  
  
Review.  
  
Love, Tanx %) (frog) 


	4. Red hot Ginny

Disclaimer - You know I only found out the meaning of that word for this story. How strange and oh yeah, I don't own anything except the plot (and there IS a plot!)  
  
Smut - I don't usually write it, but someone (who shall remain nameless) has done a wonderful job for me. If you wanna see it, email me @ -  
  
tim_tam_lives@hotmail.com  
  
Gothicmione  
  
Red hot Ginny -  
  
But first, all of you have been BEGGING me for another commercial so here it is, in the fle.ink? Lol.  
  
Lavender - You know Hermione? Maybe if you had some of this stuff, you'd stop being such a prissy teachers pet.  
  
Hermione - What is it, Lavender?  
  
Lavender - Why it's Tequila, Hermione!  
  
Voiceover - That's right kids! Drink Tequila out of your Goblet of Fire and escape from The Order (Of the Phoenix) of you daily life. Free your inner Prisoner (Of Azkaban.) I'M SIRIUS! (As in serious.)  
  
* * * Ginny Weasley was sitting in her room with a flower in her pale, delicate hands.  
  
'He loves me . . .he loves me not. He loves me . . .he loves me not. He loves me . . .he loves me . . .not.' She frowned and a tear dripped from her eye.  
  
'Come one Ginny . . .he's with HER now. Just face it.' She said to herself, picking up the bruised white petals off her bed and charming them so that they flew into the bin.  
  
'Viva petalus riviemo' They soared lightly through the air, knowing exactly what to do, where to go.  
  
'Wish I knew everywhere to go. I'm so fucking lost.'  
  
Somebody was calling her from outside her room. Two people.  
  
'Ginny . . .Ginny . . .come on! It's dinner time!  
  
'I'M NOT COMING!'  
  
There were footsteps up the stairs, frantic footsteps.  
  
Hermione pulled back Ginny's bed curtain and looked inside.  
  
'Ginny, you hvaen't eaten since the day before yesterday. What's gotten into you?' She said, breathing heavily.  
  
'Talk to me about Harry.'Said Ginny, eagerly pulling her friend onto her bed.  
  
'Oh . . .but dinner starts in . . .  
  
Ginny glared at her sarcastically and rolled her eyes.  
  
'Fine. Harry can wait. What do you want to know?'  
  
'Is he a good kisser?' She said, looking toward the door where Harry might be standing if he was with Ginny.  
  
'Amazing kisser. He's so . . .delicate. You wouldn't think, I mean after watching him play quidditch . . .he just looks so rough but he's . . .oh Ginny, I didn't mean to upset you . . .oh damn I'm so sorry. Look stay here, I'll go and get Mcgonagle.'  
  
'PROFESSOR?! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT PROFESSOR MCGONAGLE?! ARE YOU INSANE?! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!'  
  
Hermione left, apologising at every step, but Ginny did not liste.  
  
Long after she had left, Ginny was lying awake in bed.  
  
'He loves me not.'  
  
* * *  
  
I loved that chapter. The raw emotion. Lol.  
  
Hope u enjoyed it. Review now with any suggestions, constructive crit. etc.  
  
Love ya still,  
  
Tanx 


	5. Cauldron Capers

Disclaimer - You know I don't own it, so why bother even asking?  
  
Reviewers - Thanx so much to all the random people who told me to keep going and I hope you liked the tequila commercial, but there won't be another one for a while due to lack of inspiration. Lol.  
  
Flamers - Ok, you are officially overruled by nice reviewers! Haha! BAHAHAHAHAHA! *ends rant and sits in her corner.* Ps: If u hate my story so much, why do you keep coming back for more?! Why even WASTE your time reviewing?!  
  
~Gothicmione~  
  
~Cauldron Capers~  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting in potions, chopping up Gnarler plants and forming Gnarler oil. (Whatever that is.)  
  
'So Ginny didn't take it too well?' Said Harry,rubbing some of the oil on his hand to test its thickness.  
  
'no. She's fully bummed about the whole you me thing. I really wish I could do something . . .'  
  
'NO. I mean, no . . .she has to face the facts, I'm not interested in her. I'm with you now.' Harry rubbed his finger over the scratch in the desk that said 'HP 4 HG' in a love heart.  
  
Hermione leant over to Harry and kissed his cheek.  
  
'Eckhem . . .'  
  
She pulled away, on hearing Snape's little outburst.  
  
'That bastard's been watching us ALL lesson!' Said Harry, annoyed that the greasy haired git had broken him from his girl.  
  
'Mr Potter. Miss Granger. I think the whole class would prefer not to see your deep love for each other while we use knives. It might just . . .inspire them to . . .let's say . . .harm you?'  
  
'I think it's cute.' Said Lavender, and she instantly knew that she had made a massive mistake.  
  
'Ooooh widdle Wavender thinks it's cute . . .detention, all Gryffindors, and 20 points from Gryffindor house.  
  
The Gryffindors glared at Lavender (ooooh poor Wavender!)  
  
Hermione wouldn't care less. She and Harry would get through yet another of Snape's jealous rants together. Unless he separated them . . .  
  
'And Mr Potter, Miss Granger, if you think that I will enable you two to sit together in your detention, then you are both sorely mistaken.'  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione whimpered.  
  
'If you cannot spend one hour separated then you are extremely co- dependant. It's about time SOMEBODY taught you some independence and Dumbledore has assured me that I, Severus Snape, am the man for THAT job.'  
  
'Please Sir.' Said Neville, raising his hand as he spoke. 'What do you mean, 'Dumbledore has assured you?'  
  
'None of your business, Mr Longbottom. And 50 points from Gryffindor for mindless eavesdropping. Take a leaf out of Malfoy's book and SIT QUIETLY!  
  
* * * * Ooh! Snapey went off!  
  
Review! (Who next?!)  
  
Love, Tanx 


	6. Clear red sky

Reviewers- Thankyou to all of you. I really appreciate your help Flamers - Thanks as well. You motivate me to improve my story so you'll enjoy it more  
  
Gothicmione ch6  
  
Clear Red Sky  
  
Hermione was looking out from the tallest astronomy tower. She was wrapped up in the arms of her boyfriend and closing her eyes, listening to the still music of the silent lake.  
  
'Here would be good.' Said Harry, breaking the intense silence.  
  
'What? Here? What if someone . . .caught us? Like Filch or . . .or McGonagall?!'  
  
'Then we'd face the consequences. I just think it'd be such a heightened spiritual experience.'  
  
'Oh shut up.' Hermione laughed at Harry. 'I know you just want sex, not some bloody 'heightened spiritual experience.' She said, with a tone not unlike their divination teacher.  
  
'You know, if someone blindfolded you and brought you to me I'd swear you were my dead mother.' Said Harry, not even with an ounce of sincerity.  
  
Hermione kissed Harry on the nose and butterfly kissed his cheek.  
  
'There's something I have to tell you Harry . . .'  
  
'What's going Hermione . . . what is it?'  
  
'Harry . . .(long dramatic pause) . . . I am your father.'  
  
Harry pulled Herm to him by the hair and scrunched up his nose, observing her closely. 'Funny,' he said, 'you don't LOOK like my Daddy.'  
  
'Oh but she sure does look like a man.' Came a cold voice from the entrance to the tower.  
  
'Malfoy,' said Harry, a note of warning in his voice, 'what the hell are you doing here?  
  
'Yes, Potter. I don't believe I received an invitation to this little . . .get-together?'  
  
'Alright, Malfoy. I'll give you ten seconds to sod off. One . . . '  
  
'Last time I checked, this was a free castle. Goyle, do you see any signs saying "Pothead and Granger oooonly"?  
  
Malfoy's two cronies appeared out of the darkness, grinning stupidly. Goyle shook his head vigorously and pounded his fist into his left hand.  
  
'Two . . .' Said Harry, becoming impatient.  
  
'Alright. I'll play your stupid counting game. But since you OBVIOUSLY can't count past the numb ten I don't think I'll make myself sick and watch you two loosers make out any more.' He turned on his heel and went to leave.  
  
'S'right, obviously you have to watch other couples making out because you can't get any for yourself.'  
  
Harry instantly knew he had made a big mistake.  
  
* * * * * Cliffhanger! Moohoohahaha. I have da' power!  
  
Review!  
  
Till next time,  
  
Tanx.  
  
Ps - Sorry it took so long to update, I was away. Luv ya still. 


	7. Incantations

Some of you guys have been complaining that my characters are not 'Gothy' enough. So here's something to (hopefully) prove it to you. By the way, my characters are not full Goths. They are Neo-Goths, which means they don't worship Satan or celebrate rituals, they just dress in black and other MILD things like that. If you would like to, politely, tell me what you understand to be Neo-Goth then please do so.  
  
Flamers - Please, please stop. Please leave me and my story alone. I have had enough. If you hate it so much from the first glance then don't read it! Telling me to 'go hang myself'; I don't think that is appropriate use of the opportunity to review. Now it's just getting sick. That is all.  
  
Gothicmione ch7  
  
'Incantations'  
  
'It's very powerful dark magic, Harry.' Said Hermione, looking at the incantation in the large book, straight from the forbidden section of the library.  
  
'I know but I think he could use something this powerful. I'm not gonna let him get away with giving us a bloody beating!' Whispered Harry, mildly afraid that someone would hear them.  
  
'Look Harry, I know you hate him but is it really necessary to do something so.evil?'  
  
'Hermione. Why did you dye your hair?'  
  
'What the hell does that have to.'  
  
'Why, Mione? Said Harry, sternly.  
  
'Because I wanted to change myself. I like the Goth look.'  
  
'Okay. Now, why would I want to do this spell on Malfoy?'  
  
'To.change..him?' Said Hermione, rather timidly.  
  
'Exactly. Now let's do this shit.'  
  
Hermione looked at Harry in a strange way.  
  
'Okay, the first step is to spread the Rosemary leaves in a circle on the ground.'  
  
Harry took a small sack out of his pocket and sprinkled the fine, green dust into his cupped hands. He sprinkled a circle large enough to fit him and Hermione inside.  
  
'Next, take the Oparium crystals and place them on the North, Sotuh, East amd West points of the circle.  
  
'You done that? Hmm..yeah that looks about right.' Said Hermione, inspecting the position of the crystals.  
  
'Now we hold hands and stand inside and say this incantation together.' She pointed to the glowing words on the page.  
  
'Cantinus avarium. Mispectus mispectium Kreacus kreacus Navo varium Speakus Quentus Cardium lectinus Sparium sparium sparium'  
  
The circle lit up with sparks of fire. Hermione whimpered into Harry's shoulder. The whole area lit up and the sky glowed purple.  
  
Harry laughed an evil laugh.  
  
'I think it worked.'  
  
Everything stopped. The sky dimmed and the fire settled.  
  
'So now . . .what's happened to him?'  
  
'According to the spell note,' said Hermione in a whisper, 'The victim of the spell will now have the burden of hearing every scream of every second from every person who lives on this earth . . .all inside his . . .head. Oh god Harry, what have we done?!  
  
* * * * * Wow that was kinda creepy. Never thought I'd say this but . . .poor Malfoy! LOl. Nah I love my Dray (  
  
Have a great day!  
  
Love, Tanx 


	8. Forward, left, and never back

Gothicmione ch8  
  
Forward, left, and never back  
  
This chapter and all forthcoming chapters take place 5 months after ch7 This chapter only will be a songfic to Amanda Perez' 'Angel'  
  
Hermione Granger was waking up, after having vivid dreams of Draco Malfoy's death. Every night he haunted her. She could not escape him. She'd seen him everywhere . . .Quidditch matches, the lake, the forbidden forest. He appeared as monsters, ogres and just himself. But he no longer taunted her. He was . . .kind to her. He was . . .her friend.  
  
It's been five months since you went away. Left without a word . . .nothing to say.  
  
'5 months ago today, Draco Malfoy, son of legendary wizard Lucius Malfoy, died from a hideous account of drak magic. He was tortured to death with use of the 'Screaming of all' or 'Scarnimus Dao' spell.'  
  
Hermione put down her copy of The Daily Prophet and looked into her cereal. She wasn't hungry. She hadn't eaten for days.  
  
Now you had me on my knees. Begging God please, to send you back to me. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and you made me feel like I could not breath.  
  
'Hermione . . .you have to eat something. You look . . .pale.' Said Ginny Weasley, looking extremely concerned for her friend.  
  
'Do you know what it is today?'  
  
'No . . .should I?'  
  
Hermione handed her copy of The Prophet to Ginny, without hesitation.  
  
'Oh Hermione . . .' Said Ginny, upon realisation. 'I didn't . . .i mean I . . .Oh Mione.' She hugged her friend across the table.  
  
A tear leaked from Hermione's face into her pumpkin juice.  
  
'I killed him.'  
  
'NO! You didn't kill him! It was an accident Hermione, you didn't kill him! Don't you ever, EVER think that you did, okay? Promise me that.  
  
Cause all I do I cry. God sent me an angel to wipe the tears from my eyes.  
  
'I have to talk to Harry.' Said Hermione suddenly, getting up from the table and out of Ginny's embrace.  
  
'Oh . . .Hermione no. He doesn't . . .'  
  
'I HAVE TO!' Screamed Hermione. All faces directed to her as she stormed out of the hall, crying.  
  
Now there's something that I have to do. I have to tell the one that I once adored, that they can't have my love no more. My heart can't take no more lies, and my eyes are all outta cries.  
  
Hermione ran and ran throughout the castle. She went everywhere searching for Harry. She was complete;y out of breath and breaking down on the floor when she spotted him.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the Astronomy tower is Harry Potter, clutching his head with both hands.  
  
'No . . .NOOOO!!!!!!!' Screamed Hermione hideously as she saw what Harry was about to do. 'HARRY NOOOO!!!!!!!.'  
  
Harry looked back at her, then at the ground below.  
  
'Do you think I would die?' Said Harry, smiling in a strange way.  
  
'I don't know. I don't care. Come down from there Harry! Please! Harry don't jump pleeeeaaase!'  
  
'Relax Hermione. I'm just viewing my choices . . .i could jump. But then Malfoy would get the benefit of the doubt and . . .' Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. 'You mean . . .you're not up here because you feel guilty?' She went even paler.  
  
'Guilty?! God no! I'm glad that wart died. I'm up here because of Sirius.'  
  
'I COULD PUSH YOU!' Shreiked Hermione, her eyes lighting up with fear.  
  
She ran back down the stairs and didn't look back.  
  
You took my love for granted. Want my loving now but you can't have it oh God.  
  
She didn't look back.  
  
* * * *  
  
God. That chapter was scary! I'm sorry for any Dray lovers (like me! He's a god! Lol.) but that's just the way the story went. What did u think of my FIRST EVER songfic?! How well did 'Angel' fit?! And the 'five months' thing was just a fluke. How weird!  
  
Hope you enjoyed it but I don't know how soon I'll update!  
  
Love ya still,  
  
Tanx.Harr 


	9. Authors note 01

Authors note  
  
Okay I just want to clear a couple of things up with everyone -  
  
I love Draco too! He is my fave character and I think he is sooo hot but it just fitted my story to let him die. It was to give the story a better plot, which you've all been complaining about in the first place! I can't bring him back from the dead but he may or may not come back in ghost form and he will certainly come to Herm in her dreams. This is my story and I can do with it what I please, and killing Draco was NOT.repeat NOT a personal offence against any of you. Please understand! I love him too! I suggest that if you are so offended that I killed him then you should probably get out more. No offence. (Lol.)  
Just be thankful I didn't go with my original idea and kill Harry!  
  
Harry is upset about Draco's untimely death but being the macho macho character that he is in this story, and a GOTH (now you're complaining he's not bloody sensitive enough!!!!!) he feels he needs to hide his true feelings. He is deeply sorrowed but ahh my pretties, that will arrive later.  
  
Be patient! Everything you guys want I will eventually come to. (Well . . .within reason.) If you just wait around till I finish the story, you will probably end up satisfied!  
  
I am going to personally comment to all my lovely reviewers in my next chapter/A/N. So if you want a little mention then please continue to review and post constructive crit.  
  
Love ya still  
  
Tanx 


	10. Over it

Gothicmione chapter10  
  
Hermione was sitting by the fire of Gryffindor common room, in her favourite big squashy armchair, toasting her cold legs after a long walk down to Hagrid's hut.  
  
Hagrid had told her that what Harry was going through was more 'a state of denial' and that he would soon be over it soon. He had also said that he had experienced the same thing 'when he was a lad' but now he thought he got the better side of the bargain, 'working for a genius like Albus Dumbledore.'  
  
Hagrid's chest swelled to twice its colossal size and he began to rant about the great inventions of Albus Dumbledore, and Hermione just snuck away while he was still waffling on.  
  
Hermione and Harry - the famous couple appearing in all the tabloids - the boy who lived and his smart girlfriend - over. Kapeesh?  
  
Herm had long been over this though. She was getting on with her life and had a new friend in Ernie Macmillan. Nobody liked him but she found their discussions extremely enlightening and she secretly found him pretty hot.  
  
Hermione Granger went through several fazes. She figured that going gothic was one of them, but she also felt that it had been a substantial part of her life and that she ought to pay homage to her bravery. It took a lot of courage to change yourself so dramatically.  
  
She and Harry were not friends. They were not together and they did not speak much, unless they had to. Ron was in the middle, but he was so caught up in his new role as 'keeper of merchandise' for Fred and George's joke shop (everyone took orders from him) that he barely noticed the rivalry between his two 'best friends.' He also had an on/off relationship with Lavender Brown, whom he had cheated on with Parvati Patil.  
  
Hermione was still thinking about Harry and the moments they shared every day. He was the boy . . .man . . .she had lost everything with. Including her virginity. She didn't mind this though, as it was a great first experience for and, hey, Ernie finally had someone to live up to!  
  
* * *  
  
A/N - So what did you think? I love writing the aftermath it's fun. So I'm not sure if this would be a good end for my story (flamers I know YOU'LL probably think it is so don't bother answering that) What do the rest of ya think? Any suggestions?  
  
Luv ya still,  
  
Tanx 


End file.
